


You're My Friend

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [96]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Intimidation, M/M, Multi, Other, intimidation tactics, threatening behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Newt's amiable face hardened around the eyes as Crowley and Aziraphale filled him and Anathema in on what was happening. "I wonder what kind of phone Gabriel uses," he mused. "I bet he'd let me hold it, if I just..."
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 37
Kudos: 991





	You're My Friend

Newt's amiable face hardened around the eyes as Crowley and Aziraphale filled him and Anathema in on what was happening. "I wonder what kind of phone Gabriel uses," he mused. "I bet he'd let me hold it, if I just..."

Anathema looked at him and winced. "You don't have to do that."

"But he's going after our friends, because he doesn't see them as people, just as things to control." He smiled. "Don't worry, love. I'll be sure to ask first."

Around them the tiny cafe bustled, safe from students listening (It was well out of student budget range. Crowley was paying.)

Newton looked at the pair, taking in the unusual sight of them sitting on the same side of the table. Almost, it might be said, being clingy, under threat of losing each other. "It isn't true, is it?"

Crowley laced his fingers through Aziraphale's under the table, and picked at his apple muffin with his other hand. It was light enough to all but melt in the mouth, and he ought to be enjoying it more than he was. "No," he said simply.

Anathema nodded agreement. "If either of you was hurting the other, I'd be able to see it. But all I see in your auras is love."

Aziraphale blotted triple-chocolate-muffin crumbs from his mouth with a napkin. "We _are_ capable of taking care of ourselves."

Crowley grimaced at his husband. "Don't you dare go all sacrificial. I want you safe and happy, not hurting yourself because you think we matter more than you do." He turned and stared at Newton. "That goes for you too."

Newton stared back. "You're my friend," he said stubbornly. "You talk to me like I'm a- a person, not some walking disaster or fact-spewing machine. You listen, and you're interested, and you're _kind_..."

Crowley winced. And then made sure to shift his weight as if it was his leg that made him wince and not the epithet.

Newton finished more quietly, "I want to help. And if I can't help directly, I can for sure and certainty make it harder for that other professor to spread this."

* * *

Paul glared at the ever-shortening list of professors he hadn't tried yet. None of them had yet agreed with him, and he was beginning to wonder if he should just tough it out. He couldn't see what the problem was, he was just pointing out facts, backed up by every article he'd read.

Next up was Dr Crowley, and he couldn't help feeling relieved. The tough-minded, tough-worded, downright vicious Botany professor wasn't soft in any way, and Paul was sure he'd never be foolish enough to include something as worthless as trigger warnings in his lessons. On top of that, he and Dr Fell were supposedly at odds - rumours were conflicted of course, but no smoke without a fire and all that. This odd bias most of the professors - and even students - seemed to have in Dr Fell's favour surely wouldn't hold true of Dr Crowley.

* * *

Dr Crowley, when he found him, listened impatiently to Paul's brief explanation, leaning one hand against the wall, and said only, "Have you apologised to him yet?"

The non sequiteur made Paul blink. "What?"

"I'll take that as a no. And while I won't stop you transferring to Botany, you'd do well to apologise to Dr Fell for getting in his face and insulting him."

"But I'm just telling it how it is." Paul folded his arms and tried to loom, only to find that Dr Crowley somehow loomed better than he did, despite a lack of bulk. "He  _is_ soft."

"So are nettles," Dr Crowley said dryly. "Doesn't mean you can do as you like to them without consequences." He pushed himself away from the wall and started off down the corridor, adding over his shoulder. "Not that you'd learn anything in my lessons anyway. If you're not ready to hear someone tell you no, then you're not ready to hear anything else."


End file.
